Rather Attached
by jealousjelly
Summary: Another bit to the Braid story. This from Happy's POV. Chibs tells Happy to stay away from Andy


Happy stalked down the hallway of the dorms and headed towards the bar. Women! He would never understand them. He growled at the Prospect and grabbed a beer. She wanted him. That wasn't overconfidence on his part. He saw the way she looked at him. Hell, he looked the same way at her. That woman was going to drive him insane. It was just sex, everyone had sex.

He'd asked for extra work from Clay for a month to avoid this damn place. She was constantly on his mind. No matter how many croweaters he fucked or how many times he told himself to think about something else. She snuck up on him. Got under his skin. Which is why if she would just let him fuck her, he grimaced and threw the empty beer bottle, he'd be done with her. This had happened to him before with a croweater or two. The newness of a different body wore off eventually but it did wear off.

"What's up brother?" Tig slapped him on the back and yelled for the Prospect to bring him a beer.

Happy wasn't about to explain his recent rejection so instead he shrugged and looked towards the few croweaters wandering around. Two of Tig's favorites immediately walked over and draped over him making not so quiet suggestions in his ears. He was about to find one of his own when he heard Chibs shout.

"Over here lass!"

He watched her walk over to Chibs. That girl had an amazing ass and he had never really considered himself an ass man. She was wearing enough clothes to make her look like a nun and she still managed to look more appealing than all the croweaters. He watched as Chibs pulled her down to sit on his lap and spoke to her quietly. Whatever he said must have been funny because she threw back her head and laughed. The braid he put in her hair slid back over her shoulder and showed more of her neck. Great, he was getting hard because of her neck.

He ground his teeth together when Chibs pulled at her braid, "What's this lass?"

She gently pulled it out of his hand and replied too quiet for him to hear.

"Not worth it brother."

Happy looked towards Tig. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Tig snorted and waved away the two women, "Gemma would have your balls man."

Happy grunted and called the Prospect over for another beer. Chibs hand was low on her back as they talked and Happy felt some dark anger in the pit of his stomach. The intelligent part of his brain reminded him that killing his brother was a bad idea especially over a woman. She played with her braid and he felt his anger cool slightly. She didn't take it out. He put it there and even after she turned him down she left it. She wanted him; he just had to convince her that all she wanted was sex.

The shrill noise of a cellphone brought him out of his thoughts. It was hers.

"I'll leave now."

She slid off Chibs' lap and put her phone in her back pocket.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"Work. A girl called out and it's almost the lunch rush."

Chibs looked annoyed, "You just worked until 3 am last night. Let them call someone else in."

She shook her head and started to head for her room and called over her shoulder, "Not all of us can be bums and drink the day away."

Chibs threw his hand to his heart, "Lass, you wound me."

Happy nearly choked when she stuck her tongue out at him and kept walking. His mind was coming up with many uses for her tongue. He took a swig of his beer and pulled out his phone and started typing. He flicked the phone closed as Chibs headed their way.

"Andy needs a ride into work, drive her?" he was speaking to Tig.

Tig grinned, "Sure. Never pass up a hot girl pressed on me."

Happy glared at him hard. It's how Tig always was, so why did it bother him now and if Chibs was so protective of her why would he ask Tig of all people to drive her. Happy scowled at his phone as it vibrated.

_I already told you I'm not sleeping with him. Gemma know you added your number to my phone?_

He sent a quick reply and snapped his phone closed again. He nodded to Tig as he got up to leave. Chibs waved as he left and sat down. They were silent for a moment as they watched each other. Andy headed back out carrying her dress for work and a pair of shoes. Her steps faltered when she saw Chibs sitting with him and Happy smirked.

When she came over to say goodbye she didn't look at him, "I'm only working until 8. Juice said he would stop by and pick up some food then drive me back here."

Chibs nodded and hugged her waist, "You have your phone? Any trouble you call me straight away, you here?"

She nodded and flashed her small phone for Chibs to see. "Tig outside?"

Chibs nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Bye, try not to get into too much trouble. See yah around Happy."

He didn't say anything. Just drank his beer and watched her ass as she left.

"She's not for you brother."

"Don't know what you're talking about man." Happy was less than happy to be having this conversation.

"She's not some croweater. You hear me? You stay away from her." Chibs' eyes flashed as he watched Happy.

"Why would I want her when there's better looking pussy crawling around just begging for it."

Chibs scoffed, "Whatever man. Just stay away from her. Gemma would-"

"Have my balls. I know." He interrupted Chibs. "She hasn't come for yours yet."

Chibs laughed, "Jealous?"

Happy glared, he was going to punch that smirk off his damn face.

"Nothing to be jealous of."

Chibs nodded, "Exactly and I haven't and don't plan on fucking her. It's not like that."

Right. No guy was around that all day and didn't think about tapping it unless he was gay or related. Happy was very aware that Chibs was neither. He grabbed onto a croweater who walked by. One that looked nothing like her. Where Andy was tall and willowy this girl was shorter and curvy. Where Andy had long dark hair this girl was blonde and cut short. Andy smelt like soap and tasted clean. This girl smelt like smoke and tasted like beer.

It would have to do for now. Happy had always been rather attached to his balls.


End file.
